Starch, particularly starch sourced from plant matter, represents a relatively abundant and renewable resource. Due to its chemical structure, starch is inherently incompatible with rubber elastomers in that it is polar, does not tend to melt during general rubber mixing and, thus, is poorly dispersed when added to rubber compositions, particularly those comprised of diene-based rubbers.